Je suis un homme
by Peluchette
Summary: Beast/ NC-17/ DooJoonxDongWoon  DongWoon veut être vu comme un homme et non plus comme un enfant.


**Bon voilà un petit OS qui n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt, j'avais juste envie d'écrire un petit truc sur les Beast donc voilà ! J'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes (parce qu'il était tard quand j'ai relu alors j'ai du en louper) et que cette fois des bouts de phrases n'ont pas été supprimé. Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Les Beast avaient répété toute la journée en vue de leur tournée mondiale. Les chorégraphies s'enchaînaient suivant le rythme des chansons. C'était exténuant mais ils gardaient tous la bonne humeur dont ils faisaient souvent preuve. Après tout c'était leur rêve qui se réalisait. Une tournée, dans le monde, voir de nouveaux pays, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, expérimenter...<p>

Vers 22 heures ils furent libérés et partirent tous prendre une douche avant de sortir manger. A cette heure, aucun d'eux n'avait une once de courage pour préparer quelque chose. Ils trouveraient bien un restaurant pas loin de l'agence ou pas loin de leur dortoir. Et en effet ils finirent par trouver leur bonheur non loin des bâtiments où se trouvait leur dortoir. Ils commandèrent leur repas et tout en mangeant ils discutèrent de leur emploi du temps chargé. C'est donc totalement épuisé qu'ils rentrèrent après s'être remplie la pense. La question ne se posa même pas une fois à l'intérieur, ils partirent tous se coucher. Depuis peu ils avaient changé de dortoir et avaient maintenant une chambre chacun.

DongWoon soupira, se retournant une fois de plus dans son lit. Il ne dormait plus correctement depuis... Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Toutes ses pensées n'étaient tournées que sur une seule personne. DooJoon. Il avait beau adorer son aîné, celui-ci l'exaspérait. Il était trop protecteur envers lui, trop précautionneux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le voir autrement que comme un enfant ? Il n'avait pourtant que deux petits années d'écarts. Mais alors pourquoi ?... Pourquoi DooJoon avait-il toujours eu l'air plus mature, plus expérimenté, plus sur de lui ?

Le fait que son leader prenne soin de lui ne le gênait pas, au contraire. Mais il y avait d'autre moyen de prendre soin de lui que de le sur-protéger. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette relation presque maternelle que le plus vieux voulait entretenir avec lui. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Ça faisait au moins quatre mois maintenant que DongWoon avait découvert que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour DooJoon étaient réciproques. Que le plus vieux l'aimait un peu trop lui aussi. Ça faisait quatre mois qu'il ne disait rien, attendant, espérant un geste de sa part. Qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il vienne le voir. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait été le voir, lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait, avait entendu une réponse semblable de sa part. Et depuis... Rien. C'est comme si le plus vieux avait peur. Mais peur de quoi ?

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois dans l'espoir de trouver une position assez confortable pour s'endormir facilement. Mais son cerveau refusait de se déconnecter. Il ne cessait de penser et repenser à tout ça. Non décidément il ne trouverait pas le sommeil avant que tout ne soit réglé. Il entendit alors le bruit d'un porte qui s'ouvre perturbant le silence de la nuit. Il se redressa un peu et vit la lumière du couloir filtrer sous sa porte de chambre. Des pas léger passèrent devant sa chambre et bientôt il put entendre le bruit d'un robinet qu'on ouvre. Doucement il se leva et sans faire de bruit il entrebâilla sa porte pour pouvoir jeter un regard dans le couloir.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

DongWoon sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un soit si proche de sa porte.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé j'avais soif. Va te recoucher, si tu ne dors pas assez tu vas tomber malade.

Le maknae soupira. Il n'y en avait qu'un pour lui dire ce genre de chose, c'était DooJoon. Il referma sa chambre sans même lui répondre mais ne regagna pas son lit. Il attendit un peu et ne fut presque pas déçu lorsqu'il entendit les pas de DooJoon s'éloigner de sa porte. Il se doutait bien que le leader n'allait pas rentrer dans sa chambre pour lui demander d'être un peu plus poli et de lui répondre. D'ailleurs il ne rentrait presque plus du tout dans sa chambre et lui interdisait l'accès à la sienne. Mais cette nuit il en avait plus que marre. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il quitta sa chambre en direction de celle de son aîné. Sans même frapper ni s'annoncer il ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt après s'être glissé dans la pièce. DooJoon qui venait à peine de se rasseoir sur son lit sursauta fortement.

-DongWoon ! Qu'est-ce qu...

-Tais-toi !, le coupa le plus jeune.

-Quoi ?

-S''il te plaît, pour une fois tais-toi et laisse moi parler. Ne me demande pas de repartir..

L'aîné fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Il avait en effet envie de renvoyer le maknae dans sa chambre mais en même temps il n'avait pas envie d'écouter sa conscience pour une fois.

-Hyung... Je t'aime !

DongWoon avait déclarer ça sans même avoir la voix qui tremble. L'aîné déglutit difficilement, il le savait bien ça. Et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie de discuter ce soir.

-DongWoon-ah je..

-Toi aussi tu m'aimes ! Je le sais bien. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas, pourquoi tu ne me le montres pas ?

Il hésita un instant et continua de parler.

-Pourquoi tu ne me touches pas ?

DooJoon soupira, il voulait vraiment éviter ce sujet.

-Écoute DongWoon on en a déjà parlé tu sais très bien que..

-Non ! Non on en a pas parlé ! Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais tu m'as répondu par la même chose et depuis rien. Silence radio !

Décidément DooJoon se faisait sans cesse couper la parole par son cadet. Certes il avait raison il n'en avait pas parler mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre a crier.

-Chut.. Tu vas réveiller les autres !

-Je m'en fiche ! J'en ai marre de toi et de ton comportement maternel envers moi !

-Ma... Maternel ?

DooJoon ouvrit de grands yeux. Bien sûr qu'il voyait toujours son cadet comme un enfant mais de la à dire qu'il se comportait comme une mère avec lui il ne fallait pas exagérer.

-Oui ! Tu me traites comme un enfant, et ça j'en ai plus qu'assez. Avoues-le DooJoon si tu restes éloigné de moi c'est parce que dans ta tête je suis toujours un gosse.

Le plus vieux baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas nier. Il ne voulait pas être la cause d'une mauvaise décision de la part de DongWoon. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une crise passagère, peut-être regretterait-il ensuite. Il ne voulait pas souiller celui qu'il aimait et ensuite s'en vouloir.

-Quand on s'est connu, j'avais 16 ou 17 ans. Mais maintenant hyung.. J'ai 20 ans, je suis un adulte et je sais ce que je fais. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

DongWoon s'approcha un peu du lit de son leader mais s'arrêta avant d'être trop près. Doucement il enleva son tee-shirt. DooJoon releva vivement la tête en entendant le bruit de tissu froissé.

-DongWoon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il continua d'enlever ses vêtements un par un. Le plus vieux voulait l'en empêcher mais il était comme tétaniser et ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement.

-Dongie..

Le plus jeune n'écoutait toujours pas et c'est sans une once d'hésitation qu'il retira son boxer dévoilant toute son anatomie à celui qu'il aimait. Celui-ci eu le souffle coupé un instant, jamais il n'aurait pensé son cadet capable de ça.

-DooJoon.. Ce que tu vois, ce n'est pas la corps d'un enfant.

Il fit un pas vers le lit.

-Ce que tu entends tous les jours, ce n'est pas la voix d'un enfant qui chante.

Un autre pas.

-Les conversations que je tiens avec toi, ce ne sont pas celles qu'un enfant peut tenir.

La respiration de DooJoon s'accéléra.

-Les yeux qui te regardent, ils ne te regardent pas comme un enfant le ferait.

DongWoon avança encore.

-Les sentiments que j'ai, ce ne sont pas des sentiments qu'un enfant peut éprouver.

Doucement il monta sur le bout du lit et s'y agenouilla en gardant une certaine distance avec son aîné.

-DooJoon, regarde moi..

Le leader releva le regard vers lui et lentement il le regarda. De haut en bas, scrutant le moindre détails de son corps que la faible lumière lui permettait de voir. DongWoon frissonna sous le regard intense de son aîné, il se sentait enfin visible à ses yeux.

-Je suis un homme hyung. Pas un enfant. Un homme qui veux retrouver l'homme qu'il aime en toi et pas la mère qu'il n'a pas à ses côtés.

DooJoon ne parlait plus depuis un moment déjà. Il tentait de se contrôler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais il se rendait bien compte que DongWoon avait raison. Il n'était plus un enfant, ça non. Le plus jeune s'approcha de son hyung, doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

-Regarde moi comme un homme, aime moi comme un homme hyung.. Touches moi comme un homme.

Il avait lentement murmuré cette dernière phrase. Et ce fut comme un déclic dans la tête de DooJoon. Ce fut la preuve qu'il n'avait pas encore eu. DongWoon était réellement devenu un homme et il avait réellement fait son choix. Il passa sa main sur la joue de son cadet et la fit descendre en une lente caresse dans son cou, sur son épaule pour atterrir sus sa hanche osseuse. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune alors que la main sur sa hanche exerça une pression et que bientôt il se retrouva assis à califourchon sur les genoux de DooJoon. Il resserra ses cuisses autour de sa taille, sa nudité ne le gênant pas le moins du monde. Le visage de DooJoon se retrouva donc au niveau de son cou, sur lequel il posa délicatement ses lèvres. Les lèvres de DooJoon... Comme il en avait rêvé.

-Hyung.. , soupira-t-il.

Le plus vieux passa sa main dans les cheveux un peu rouges du plus jeune, qui baissa un peu la tête. Avec une lenteur extrême il fit remonter ses lèvres dans son cou jusqu'à son menton. Son souffle caressa les lèvres de son cadet et doucement sa lèvre supérieure alla frôler celle inférieure de DongWoon. Celui-ci planta inconsciemment ses ongles dans la peau dénudé des épaules de DooJoon, qui portait un débardeur. Ce n'était certes qu'un simple contact mais il en avait tellement eu envie.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il tout contre la bouche de son leader.

Celui-ci se contenta de coller avec délicatesse ses lèvres contre celles de DongWoon. Il l'embrasait, il l'embrassait vraiment. Et... Il ne s'en voulait pas. Il en retirait même plus de plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait cru de ce simple contact. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite si possible et dans un mouvement expert il renversa délicatement DongWoon sur le matelas.

-Quand es-tu devenu un homme Dongie.. ?

-Quand tu étais trop occupé à me traiter comme un enfant hyung...

Le brun ne répondit pas et scella de nouveau ses lèvres à celles de son cadet. Il attrapa celle inférieur entre ses dents et laissa sa langue rejoindre celle de DongWoon. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, se laissant aller dans les bras de son leader. DooJoon embrassait divinement bien, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il se laissa porter par ses émotions et respira l'odeur si particulière de DooJoon, une vague odeur de parfum, une effluve de shampoing pour homme et un peu de transpiration. Ce mélange d'odeur le rendait diablement masculin, viril et DongWoon le désira encore plus. Son ventre se tordit un peu sous la soudaine envie qu'il avait et il eut plus chaud. De petits soupirs étaient étouffés entre leur bouches alors que leur langues se mêlaient avec passion. DooJoon se recula légèrement, les lèvres humides de salive.

-Je t'aime DongWoon-ah..

Un gémissement rauque sortit de la gorge de plus jeune à l'entente de cette phrase. Dieu que c'était bon de l'entendre.

-Fais moi devenir définitivement un homme hyung. Fais moi l'amour maintenant..

DooJoon était déjà perdu dans le cou de son cadet. Cadet qui soupira un peu plus en sentant des dents mordiller sa peau.

-Tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas DooJoon ?

Celui-ci se redressa un peu et caressa de nouveau la joue de DongWoon.

-Absolument.

Il retomba sur les lèvres du maknae qu'il embrassa avec passion. Celui-ci passa ses mains sous le débardeur de DooJoon et le lui ôta, pour le lancer dans un coin de la pièce. Du bout des doigts il caressa les abdos finement tracés de son aîné, s'amusa de la contraction de ceux-ci au passage de sa main dessus.

-Déshabilles moi entièrement, lui ordonna presque DooJoon.

Il avait beau clamer haut et fort qu'il était un homme, DongWoon était totalement soumis aux paroles de son aîné. Il aurait fait tout ce qu'il lui demandait. C'est pourquoi, d'un geste rapide il baissa le bas de survêtement et le boxer de DooJoon en même temps. Le plus vieux joua des pieds pour s'en débarrasser totalement, puis il fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de DongWoon et arriva enfin à l'endroit cherché. Il constata avec plaisir et fierté que le maknae réagissait visiblement à son contact. Il frôla son érection le faisant se cambrer.

-Tou.. Touches moi encore hyung..

DooJoon baissa son bassin pour le coller contre celui de DongWoon et fit un léger mouvement qui fit se frotter leur deux verges ensemble. Le plus jeune laissa échapper un gémissement qui fit frissonner le brun. DongWoon rejeta ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Il fut alors dans une position totalement soumise à son leader qui se sentit durcir un peu plus. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau de son torse y mêlant sa langue et ses dents, laissant çà et là des traces de son passage.

-DooJoon-ah..

DongWoon commença à gigoter sous son corps, impatient de passer à la suite. Il soupirait inlassablement son nom. DooJoon vint caresser de ses doigts les lèvres pulpeuses du maknae qui ne se fit pas prier pour les lécher sensuellement. Pendant ce temps le plus vieux continuait de caresser le corps si parfait qui se trouvait sous lui. Les courbes de DongWoon étaient à se damner et faisaient plus qu'envie au leader des Beast.

-DongWoon.. Tu es si beau.

Le plus jeune relâcha les doigts de DooJoon pour laisser un nouveau gémissement sortir. Son cœur faisait un tas de loopings dans sa cage thoracique.

-Hum.. Dis le moi encore..

-Tu es si beau Dongie.. Tu es magnifique..

DooJoon profita de ce moment pour pénétrer d'un doigt l'intimité du plus jeune qui se cambra un peu. Puisqu'il n'entendit aucune plainte il en ajouta un deuxième. Étonnamment il ne vit aucune trace de douleur sur le visage du maknae, il donna donc à ses doigts un mouvement circulaire.

-Ça va DongWoon-ah ?

Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, ne pouvant parler sans gémir. DooJoon décida d'ajouter encore un doigt pour être sur de ne pas ensuite blesser celui qui allait être son amant. DongWoon gigotait de plus en plus sous lui, venait à l'encontre de ses doigts et gémissait de plus en plus.

-Hmm... Viens DooJoon.., supplia-t-il

Le plus vieux retira ses doigts sous un grognement de frustration. Il attrapa les cuisses du plus jeune qui se laissa docilement glisser sur le matelas, n'attendant que de recevoir son aîné. DooJoon souleva un peu son bassin, attrapa sa propre érection devenu douloureuse et doucement pénétra son cadet. Un cri fut étouffé dans son cou. Il le pénétra totalement et s'immobilisa. DongWoon avait mal, les doigts à côté ça n'avait rien à voir. Là... Il se sentait juste, plein. Et cette plénitude semblait le déchirer de l'intérieur. Mais il était heureux, parce que c'était DooJoon. Et que maintenant il le voyait vraiment comme un homme.

-Tu vas.. Bien ?, soupira le plus vieux.

DongWoon hocha la tête et lui intima de bouger. DooJoon fit un premier mouvement de bassin, ce qui ranima la douleur chez le plus jeune. Mais il serra les dents et l'endura tout simplement. Car DooJoon, lui, avait l'air de prendre du plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes des vagues de chaleur agréable vinrent s'installer au creux de ses reins. Et petit à petit la douleur s'estompa pour laisser place à une nouvelle sensation. De petits sons aiguës, qu'il ne contrôlait pas, sortaient de sa gorge et s'intensifiaient à mesure que DooJoon approfondissait ses mouvements. Mais il voulait plus, toujours plus.

-Va.. Va plus vite..

DooJoon cru défaillir en entendant ça et accéléra le rythme. Soudain DongWoon se cambra au maximum et un cri plus fort sortit de sa bouche. Il venait de frapper de plein fouet la prostate de son amant et c'est avec un sourire sadique qu'il la refrappa, plus fort et plus rapidement. DongWoon se tordait de plaisir, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'attraper son érection et de se finir, tant elle lui faisait mal. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se termine, alors il se griffait le ventre pour s'empêcher d'aller plus bas. DooJoon le remarqua et attrapa ses poignets pour les plaquer de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Pas maintenant.. Pas tout de suite..

Il avait dit ça d'un ton presque sévère qui fit gémir de plus bel son amant. DongWoon aimait se faire rappeler à l'ordre. DooJoon ralentit ses mouvements, se retira complètement de son cadet et entreprit de faire passer ses jambes sur ses épaules. Le bassin de DongWoon fut donc relevé et quelques secondes après, DooJoon le pénétra de nouveau avec une certaine violence qui lui fit tout de même un bien fou. Il redoubla de puissance et de vitesse. DongWoon sentait son sang affluer dans son érection, il savait qu'il allait bientôt venir. Ses muscles se tendirent à plusieurs reprises et finalement il vint dans un cri mal contenu. DooJoon fit quelques mouvements de bassin supplémentaires et dans un gémissement rauque il éjacula à l'intérieur de son amant. Ils retombèrent mollement sur le matelas. DongWoon regarda longuement son aîné. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, des la sueur perlait dans son cou et ses lèvres étaient rougies par le nombre d'embrassade qu'ils avaient échangé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau avant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda DooJoon sentant un regard sur lui.

-Je.. Non rien.. Tu es juste.. Magnifique.

DooJoon laissa un sourire orner son visage et se tourna vers son jeune amant. Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je crois que finalement.. On a quand même réveillé tous les autres.

-Oh.. Mais il comprendrons.. J'suis enfin devenu un homme..

DooJoon leva les yeux au ciel avant de rabattre les couvertures sur eux. DongWoon trouva finalement le sommeil et put enfin se reposer un peu.


End file.
